Little Fish
by gingerlily
Summary: Bella has lots of questions.


I am sooooo NOT a twilight fan. In fact, I am rather strongly against the books in general, but this story wouldn't stop bouncing around in my mind, so I wrote it down. I am actually embarrassed by this haha. ok. enjoy the figurings of my very odd mind. bye.

* * *

I lay in my bed awake, waiting for him to come. He was out hunting but said he would be back before midnight, and it was only 11:53 now. I tried to look away from that stupid clock. I couldn't help it though. 11:54. Damn. I was so childish about him being gone, and I knew it, but I just couldn't help it. I had left the window wide open for him, and the chilly summer breeze was ruffling my curtains. 11:56. I turned away from the open window and that damn clock.

I didn't hear him come in, of course, but I felt him ghost into my bed. I let out a contented sigh. Long, freezing fingers danced over my hip, and the exposed flesh there, where my t-shirt had ridden up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very cold hands?" I asked jokingly.

At first his only response was a low chuckle. Then: "I think it's been mentioned, yes." He said. I turned, the sheets shifting around me, to face him, my hands on his chest.

"I think we can afford to lose this" I said, tugging at the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He complied, but gave me that 'Well, if I must, you annoyingly hormonal girl' look.

"That's better", I smiled, snuggling up to him as he wrapped his stone arms around me. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, barely visible to me in the weak light. Looking over his shoulder, I took note of the fact that he had closed the window, the only light being from the street lamp outside it. His eyes were indescribable, so light and detailed.

"How was hunting?" I asked.

"Nothing special" He replied.

"Human food." I stated suddenly. He looked confused.

"What does it taste like to you?"

"I've told you this" he said, looking amused. "Just like…..dirt, I guess."

"Hmmmm…what about water?"

"I've never tried it. There was never any need…"

I thought of a good one. "Alcohol. Really strong alcohol. Like vodka or whiskey."

That one earned an actual laugh. "I think we can feel and taste the burn of it, but again there's really no reason to want it"

"Can't you get drunk? Like, what would happen in you drank A LOT of vodka, even though it didn't taste good." I asked.

Another laugh. "When Emmet first became a vampire, he tried to go out and get drunk. It was a lot to take in, you know, with the transformation and all." I waited for him to control his laughter enough to continue. "He came back all pissed off and started yelling about alcohol not working. Apparently, he went to the local bar and drank enough to kill an elephant. Spent about two hundred dollars on booze."

"And…" I prompted.

"And" he continued, "It obviously didn't work. No effect at all. He scared the bartender half to death, though. Poor man couldn't understand why this guy could walk straight and drive home after about nine and a half bottles of the best whiskey in the house." He finished. Now I understood and laughed along with him.

"What about showering. And brushing your teeth." I said.

"I don't understand" he replied.

"Well," I said, "Do you ever do it?"

This caused another small laugh. "No. I mean, of course I could, but again, there's no need. Our bodies don't sweat or get dirty. We don't really eat anything, we don't have normal saliva and we don't sleep, so we don't need to brush our teeth either. But I think Rosalie might brush her teeth sometimes after hunting. Always the lady." He commented. "You are just full of questions tonight, my love."

I just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He said he didn't need to brush his teeth and I didn't taste any after effects of the blood from his hunting. This puzzled me slightly. I pushed myself against him more tightly, letting my tongue slip out and roll against his hard, cold lips. He leaned back slightly with a groan that sounded suspiciously like "Bella…"

"No." I said firmly. I pushed against him and he complied, rolling on to his back. I crawled on top of him so I was on my hands and knees, straddling his hips. I pushed my body down to be flush with his, grinding myself lightly on his lower half.

He let out a startled and uncontrolled gasp. This time it was definite, "Bella! What the hell are you doing? No. We need to stop right now."

He tried to push me off but I forced all my muscles to hold on, knowing he wouldn't push too hard, at risk of hurting me. I smiled into his neck, where my lips and tongue were currently dancing their dangerous dance. I had gotten him to swear. Well kindof, 'hell' was considered swearing to Edward. That was good. It meant he was losing control.

He shoved me off, so I was on my side. I smiled at him innocently while he looked at me with shocked, incredulous, and (could it be?) excited eyes.

"You know, you're a little annoying sometimes." I said, jokingly.

"This isn't a game, Bella." He sounded angry, he got angry when things weren't in his control, the exact direction the current situation was headed. "It's not fair for you to do things like that to me. Our bodies may be exponentially different than yours, but underneath it all, I still have the body of a seventeen year old boy. With the _reactions_ of a seventeen year old boy. And when you do things like you did just then…Jesus Christ…" I had a feeling he didn't mean to verbalize that last part. He looked down at me, and I suddenly understood. He saw the comprehension dawn on my face, and I had a feeling that if he could still blush, he would be doing it.

"I…I understand…" I said. I cuddled up to him where he lay on his back, and let my leg slide up to be slung over his hips. He began, I'm guessing subconsciously, stroking my thigh. Up and down, up and down. I closed my eyes at the wonderful feel of it. "So" I began, my hand playing at his stomach as I thought of another question. "When you get a…ya know…wait, _can_ you get one?"

"One what?" He asked, looking down at me.

"You know…" I said again, my fingers trailing down his hard abdomen and coming to rest lightly on his crotch. He gave a large jump, almost falling out of the bed, and looked at me as though I had completely lost it. I looked up through my lashes at him, trying to seem unassuming and innocent. I, Isabella Swan, had very little game, but I was currently using it all. He rather reluctantly scooted back closer to me. I hugged to him again, swinging my leg around his hips. His hand came to rest basically on my butt, and I was fairly sure I had never been so happy; my entire body hummed from the feeling.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes" he said. He seemed to be really out of his element. It was funny and really kindof cute to see. "As I understand it, we can get…erections"

"Ew! Stop being so mature. Don't use the actual word!"

"Good lord Bella, you can really be childish." He chided, but I could hear the happy joking in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Please go on"

"Well, as far as I know we can get them. As little as I like to think about it, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle have lots of sex. Please don't make me say that last bit again." I giggled. "I really don't know how it works with a vampire, that's why I am so afraid to become…er…intimate with you. Fear of the unknown, and all that."

"But…every part of you is already…you know…_hard._ All your flesh is already hard as a rock, so what happens?" He stayed silent, staring at the ceiling. "Does it just like…go in a different direction? Or…"

"I honestly don't know" He said, looking at me.

"Wait…you've never…had one?"

He laughed "Well, no. I think I may have gotten one once or twice when I was a human. Oh don't look at me like that; seventeen year old boys are all the same, regardless of the time period. But since being a vampire, no. I don't think it happens quite as easily. There just hasn't been a reason…"

"…Until now" I finished for him.

There was a comfortable silence then. An owl hooted outside. The ancient winds blew the resilient old trees of the beautiful forest. I could hear the cold in the sound, but I was very warm and comfortable in my little bed with my wonderful Edward.

I tried to get the conversation into a lighter area. "What about a hickey?"

"Goodness. _Now _what are we talking about."

"What would happen if I tried to give you one?"

"Nothing, I imagine. It would probably just be like sucking on a rock. But you seem to be fairly content with _kissing_ said rock all the time, so you can try if you really want." He said, giving me a mischievous smile that I rarely got to see on his lips.

I gave another little laugh. I leaned in and attached my lips to his shoulder. I sucked. Not much happened. "That tickles." His amused voice came from above me. I tried again. I sucked harder this time, letting my tongue come out and swirl around that skin that managed to be soft and hard at the same time. He gave a light, strangled moan. _That _was a good sign. I did it again. Sucking and swirling my tongue. I pulled away and kissed lightly before going back again. Large, strong hands hooked around my waist and pulled me up.

"I uh…I think that's enough of that for now." He cleared his throat uncomfortably again. I smiled and looked at the spot where his shoulder met his neck that I had been assaulting. There was no change in the appearance, other than it being slightly wet.

"Did you feel it?" I asked. "I think I heard a little moan there…can I guess that my hickey skills caused that?" I said, wagging my eyebrows in a mock suggestive manner.

He chuckled. "Yes, you can. It felt…oddly nice. It's hard to explain. Like a little tickling lovey fish. But very sexy." He added hastily after seeing the look on my face produced by being called a fish. "I think we will not see what happens when I give you a hickey."

"That's probably for the best." I replied with a laugh.

I wasn't done with him for tonight, though, not even close. I rolled on top of him again, straddling his hips in that way that helped him lose some of that annoying self control. I attached my lips to his, letting my tongue dart out and try again. To my surprise, he opened his mouth. Our tongues met and pushed each other around lightly. I became very excited, he had never let us go this far before. I tried the hip grinding thing again and he let out a moan. "If you're not going to behave…" he began, trying to push me away lightly.

I wasn't going to let that happen, not yet. "I was thinking." I whispered against his lips "That if I hold on with all my strength, you can't push me away without causing me pain." He froze.

"Well then, I just won't respond." He said resolutely.

"Good luck" I chuckled against his jaw.

He wanted to ignore me? I could show him just how hard that would be. I sat up to I was still straddling him and put my hands on his belly. He crossed his arms and gave me a stubborn look. I held eye contact with him and ground myself against him, hard. "Bella!" He gasped, but I wasn't done. I did it again, my eyes closing and my head rolling back with pleasure. "NO. Bad. Can't. Don't" he choked out. I continued my circular grinding movements, and he seemed to be trying to push me away, but wanting to less and less with each passing second. And then I felt it. We both froze completely. A smile spread slowly across my face. I could feel the rising hardness coming from his crotch between my legs. I began to lean down to him. "Wait, Bella, n-" he tried, but I kissed him. Light and innocent at first, but slowly, torturously, building. I moved my hand from its place on his jaw and it began to travel down…down. Across his perfect abs and down still, until it reached the top of his jeans. He froze again. But I just kept kissing him, and he responded. He was like putty in my hands tonight. I began to push my hand farther down, into his pants. I liked to think I was being stealthy, that he might not notice, but that wasn't true. Edward noticed _everything. _Especially the torturous journey of my hand. But he let in continue, and for the second time tonight, I found myself quite puzzled.

I was even inside his boxer shorts, and his breathing was getting more and more uncontrolled, the air flying fast and short into his lungs. Then, when I had just started to feel some little hairs, he decided _now _was the time to find that damned self control. So quiet, quick, and graceful, I didn't even see him move. He was just suddenly gone, no longer under me. I turned around to see him standing next to the window looking at me. I could still see the lump in his pants.

"I'm…Edward I'm so sorry." I felt myself blushing. "I…I just…didn't you…?"

"Yes, Bella I…many things. It's just really unfair of you to do that to me! Remember the whole 'body of a seventeen year old boy' thing? I can't help how my body reacts when you…when you…"

I was sitting cross legged on my bed, letting my hair fall into my face to cover my blush. I was still only in a tee-shirt and my lacey underwear. I had taken to dressing like this in an attempt to gain his attention. I'm pretty sure it was working.

He was suddenly there next to me again, though I hadn't seen or heard him move. He wrapped his arms around me then put his hands on my cheeks to cool the hot blush there. It felt good. He forced me to look at him.

"I love you _so _much. And you know why I can't do this. Did I hurt your feelings?" I shrugged and looked away from him without saying anything. "I think you could tell that I wanted very much to continue." I shrugged again and gave a small nod. He seemed to get another idea to distract me.

He pushed me back on the bed to he was on top of me and began kissing me fiercely. 'This is ok with me' I thought. He pushed his crotch into mine hard, so I could feel his hard, lingering desire there. I gave a loud gasp and he chucked into my ear. He kissed all along my neck and began to go lower. His right hand tucked under my shirt and began to travel up my stomach very, very slowly. His cold hand brushed the bottom swell of my breast and I wrapped my legs around his hips in an attempt to encourage him. His hand continued to the center of my breast and I felt my nipple become hard. He smiled against my lips again. His cold hand finally reached the hard little bud and touched it.

Pure pleasure shot through my body, hot and electrifying, reminding me of the feeling you get right after taking a straight shot of liquor. I gasped and ground my hips against his, this time involuntarily. My body was going on instinct now. His hardness was definitely still there, but he seemed to be concentrating entirely on me. He lightly twisted and rolled my nipple in his fingers, and I almost blacked out. I didn't know something as mundane and boring as my breasts could bring me such pleasure, when placed in the correct hands.

He pushed my shirt up and removed it. And I was exposed for him to see, unable to hide as I never wore a bra to bed. But I wasn't self conscious or embarrassed or scared.

He smiled down at me. "You are so unbelievably beautiful." His eyes roamed over my exposed top half, and I blushed a deep red, _now _I was embarrassed. He dipped his head down and kissed my breast. Then, he looked up at me with an exhilarated and excited smile on his face. He leaned down and began to kiss me again, a low, smoldering kiss, like the red hot ashes that you roast marshmallows on after a campfire.

Then his hand started going in another direction entirely. Sliding over my breasts again and down over my stomach, until it reached the top of my elegant little panties. He slipped his hand inside, and my heart stopped. He pulled back, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better." I replied breathlessly.

"It's just…your heart…I heard it, and then I didn't hear it for a second and…"

I gave an embarrassed little laugh. "Yeah I think it got confused when you-" but my sentence ended in a short, strangled gasp, as he pushed his hand further, now touching my increasingly wet area.

He gave a wicked, mischievous smile as he began stroking me. "Is this ok with you, my love?" he whispered huskily in my ear. All I could do was nod vigorously, as my eyes closed with the happiness of this moment. His fingers were so cold, it was a curious and indescribably wonderful feeling. He plunged and stroked and pinched until I was writhing and whimpering. He stooped to kiss my neck as I climaxed, wave after wave of heart stopping and nearly painful pleasure crashed over me.

He pulled his long digits out of my center and lay down next to me, facing me, looking to my eyes, my soul.

"Were you…was that…ok?...was that something you…ya know…wanted?" He asked tentatively. He sounded unsure and bashful, so different from the Edward that had forced me to whimper his name just moments before.

I just looked at him, and told him how much I love him with my eyes. I knew he understood.

"I just wanted to…you seem so eager to get to that stuff…and I just…I though there couldn't really be any harm in me doing it to you…" he was still nervous. Was he seriously doubting the mind numbing pleasure he had just brought me? He really was an idiot sometimes.

"Definitely no harm." I said, still embarrassingly out of breath. "I just don't understand why I can't do things like that to you…why you won't let me…" I once again let my hand trail dangerously close to his still slightly raised manhood.

He, of course, immediately caught my hand and moved it back up. "Maybe another time, my little fish" he said, knowing how much the new pet name annoyed me. I just rolled my eyes and turned to that my back was to him and snuggled down.

He began to hum a beautiful melody, not _my _song, that he had written when we met, but a different one. It sounded happy but calm. The kind of music you would expect to come drifting across our serene meadow with no definable source.

I eventually slipped into an extremely content sleep.


End file.
